Stupid Mistakes
by Adiji-Sensei
Summary: First FFVII fic, please don't flame. RenoXRude. Rude is being harassed by his junkie of a brother and it is starting to get to him, in turn, he ends up taking his anger out on his lover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, and I probably never will.

A/N: I was in two minds about whether to post this or not, as I don't think my fics are that good, but my friends think I should so I have uploaded this one. There are a few more chapters to come, but please review and let me know if you like it or not. I apologise for any OOCness, constructive criticism is welcome, though flames will be ignored. Thank you!

Stupid Mistakes

Rude stormed into the office he shared with Reno, his partner. Reno was Rude's partner in more ways than one, and Rude was quite happy with that, as was Reno. Reno jumped when Rude slammed the door and sat down in his office chair, it was very unlike Rude to come into work in a bad mood.

"What's wrong, Rude?" the redhead asked, not wanting to anger his bald lover anymore. Rude just glared, and when he had his sunglasses off it had a powerful effect.

"Nothing Reno, just shut up." he snarled, not in the mood for talking. Rude had had a very bad morning, which had put him in a bad mood. His brother, who had made Rude's life a living hell, had returned, after being presumed dead. Rude's brother had gotten the bald Turk addicted to drugs and alcohol, and now those days were coming back. He had recieved numerous letters and numerous drug samples, and it was starting to get to Rude. He grunted as Reno shrunk back, and continued with the paperwork he suddenly found rather interesting. After a while, Reno sighed and stood up, he didn't want to be in the room anymore. Rude snapped his head and looked up at the redhead, who just casually took his jacket off and slung it over the back of his chair.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rude snapped, wondering why Reno was being quiet.

"I'm going for a walk." Was the only reply the bald man recieved.

Rufus walked out of his office, he was bored so he decided to go and see what his Turks were getting up to. As he was walking to the office, he saw Reno.

"Hello Reno, you ok?" he asked, the president was in a very good mood. Reno just shrugged and took his packet of cigarettes, along with his lighter, out of his pocket.

"Been better, sir. How about yourself?" he asked, not sounding like the usual peppy Reno. This troubled Rufus greatly.

"I'm fine, but what's wrong, Reno?" Rufus asked, genuinely concerned. Reno just shook his head and dismissed it.

"Nothing, I'm going out for a smoke." he said before walking off. This left Rufus rather confused, so he decided to go and see Rude, if anybody would now what was wrong, it would be Rude.

Rude sighed angrily as he heard the office door open; he reckoned it would probably be Reno returning. He was shocked to see the president sit down in Reno's chair.

"Can I help you, sir?" Rude asked, trying to keep the snappy tone out of his voice. Rufus nodded and placed his hands on the desk.

"What is wrong with Reno? He is usually hyper and pulling pranks, not skulking off work for a smoke." The president said; tone even. Rude just shrugged and Rufus sighed, why was the bald Turk acting like this?

"I told him to shut up and he walked out." Rude said with a sigh while he focused on his paperwork. Rufus and Reno decided to leave him alone for the rest of the day.

A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own FFVII.

**MoroTheWolfGod: **Thank you so much for reviewing! Here is another chapter, I think it is a bit longer than the first one. I hope you enjoy it!

A/N: Here is the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and please review! Comments and suggestions are welcome, I also think I will put a fight scene in this fic at some point.

When Reno got home that night, he found that Rude's mood hadn't improved. The redhead just walked out onto the balcony and lit up a cigarette, he didn't want to face Rude, just in case he made the bald Turk angrier. After hearing nothing from his lover, Reno walked back into the apartment, but he never exected to be smacked right across the face by Rude. Holding his cheek angrily, the redhead looked up at Rude.

"What the hell was that for?!" he snarled, but shrunk back as Rude got ready to strike him again. The bald Turk shoved Reno back into the wall, and the smell of alcohol on his breath told Reno that Rude was very drunk.

"Why you have to go out for a smoke?! They now think something's up!" he said as he backhanded his lover again. If there was one thing that Reno was scared of, it was Rude when he was drunk. The redhead tried to retreat into the bedroom but Rude wouldn't allow it.

"Why couldn't you just take it?! Why did you have to walk off?!" the bald Turk snarled as he raised his hand again. Reno, who hated being cornered, looked up into Rude's clouded eyes.

"Why don't you just stand up to your brother?!" he countered, but his eyes widened in horror as Rude grabbed Reno's ponytail, dragged him into the bedroom, before walking out and locking the redhead in there.

Next morning, Tseng dropped his coffee in shock when he saw Reno walk into the office. The Turk looked worse than hell, he looked like he hadn't slept and there was a huge purple bruise on his cheek. Tseng ran up to Reno, thoughts of scolding the redhead for being late going out of his mind, and searched his dull eyes for answers.

"Reno, what happened to you?!" he asked in horror, unable to believe his eyes. The Wutain Turk knew this couldn't be a barfight, mostly because his colleague wasn't hungover. Reno just shrugged out of his grip, not wanting to talk.

"Reno!" Tseng called out after him, but got no reply. Tseng decided that he would go and pay Rude a visit; after all, he lived with the redhead.

Rude was furiously getting on with paperwork, it didn't help that he had a hangover. Looking to his side, he saw the latest letter that he had received from that foul brother of his.

_Why can't you just leave me alone?! _he thought angrily as he opened the letter. A cocaine sample fell out of the envelope, which Rude swiftly threw away, before reading the letter.

_Hello, dear brother!_

_Hope you like the latest drug sample, I am a little offended that you haven't bothered to write and thank me for the expensive stuff I am sending you! The least you could do is thank me for it! Please let me know what you think of this stuff, or I may start turning to your little lover for an opinion!_

_I better hear from you soon!_

_Hunter_

Rude resisted the urge to let out a frustrated growl as he threw the letter away, he couldn't believe the nerve of damn Hunter.

_He doesn't even tell anyone his real name, I don't think I have ever known it, _the Turk thought but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Rude, we need to talk." Tseng said in the most serious voice that Rude had ever heard. The bald Turk turned as his boss beckoned him into the office.

-----------------------------------(scene change)

Rude took a seat as Tseng did the same, the Wutain did not look happy. Making sure to keep eye contact with Rude, even though the other Turk had his sunglasses on, Tseng got ready to fire out the questions.

"Who beat Reno up?" Tseng asked, not beating around the bush but getting straight to the point. Rude tried to maintain his calm composure, but Tseng could see right through it. He wasn't the Turk leader for nothing.

"Did you do it?" the Wutain asked with a snarl, hoping that Rude hadn't done it. Rude began to think of an excuse, he wasn't proud of his actions, but the alcohol had taken over.

"He walked into the door a few times." the bald Turk answered, saying the first excuse that came into his head. Tseng fought the urge to laugh, no way could walking into a door cause a bruise that big.

"I severely doubt that, but right now I have work to do, so get out of my office and get back to the paperwork." Tseng told him as switched the computer on.

After getting his cheek checked out to make sure no bones were broken, Reno walked into the office he shared with Rude. The redhead resisted the urge to shudder as he walked over to his desk, instead, he just sat down and got on with the work.

_Calm down, it'll be fine, he can't hurt me here, _Reno kept repeating to himself in an attempt to remain calm.

"How's your cheek?" Rude asked softly, not wanting to look up. Reno was shocked for a moment but then let it go.

"Just bruised, nothing is broken." he said softly, before getting on with the work again. Reno wanted to avoid any discussion, he was still getting over the fact that Rude had flown off the handle at him the night before. Seeing the scrunched up note in the bin, the redhead figured that Rude had recieved another letter.

"What are you doing after work? Are you going home or going out?" Rude asked, not knowing why he could feel anger rising.

"I might go home, but I don't know yet." Reno answered honestly, he didn't know what he wanted to do. Rude snapped the pen in half, ink running everywhere. He looked up, and Reno was glad the Turk had his sunglasses on.

"Are you, or are you not, going out tonight?!" Rude snapped, and Reno was about to answer when Elena walked into the office, carrying a stack of paperwork.

"Morning guys, more work for you. Whoa, Reno, that is one hell of a bruise, what did you do?!" she asked in shock, wondering what trouble the Turk had gotten himself into. Just as Reno was about to answer, Rude spoke.

"He walked into a door a few times." he said, and then shooting a death glare towards Reno. Elena shuddered. She was growing a little suspicious but decided not to say anything.

"Must be some pretty dangerous doors." she said before walking out. Once she was gone, Rude turned to look at Reno, but only inwardly winced at the damage he had caused.

"Not a word to anyone, or the beating will be worse next time." he snarled as Reno silently got on with the work. Little did Rude know that Tseng had heard the last comment.

A/N: Thanks again for reading, if you think I need longer chapters then let me know! Please don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning, Rude woke up when he heard the post hit the doormat. With a sigh, and without disturbing Reno, he got up and moved to the front door. The bald Turk was pleased to see that he didn't have any letters, but was shocked to see that Reno had one.

_Surely he wouldn't have sent one THIS early, _he thought as he walked back into the bedroom. Getting back into bed, he tapped Reno on the head with his letter.

"You've got mail." he said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. Rude watched as Reno sleepily opened it and his eyes widened in horror as a drug sample fell out. Now wide awake, Reno looked up at Rude.

"Why would anyone send me a random drug sa--HEY!" he shouted as Rude grabbed it out of his hand and binned it.

"Read the damn letter, Reno!" Rude shouted as he kept his eyes fixed on the envelope. Reno shrank back a little as he knew that Rude was getting angry, but the redhead didn't see the point in freaking out about the letter. Pulling it out of the envelope, his eyes widened when he saw the text.

_Hey there, Red (sorry but I don't know your name)_

_I am sending you this drug sample as I can't get Rude to take it, but maybe you can? I am sure he will listen to you, as he won't listen to me. If he refuses to take it, then tell him I will dispose of the thing that is most precious to him, though I doubt it is you, as right now all he seems to like you for is that you are a good punchbag._

_Make sure he takes those drugs,_

_Hunter_

Reno looked up at Rude, shock now replaced with anger. He could not believe this situation, and all these letters were starting to grate on the redhead's nerves. Grabbing a robe and putting it on, Reno stood up and walked around to Rude.

"So he's sending these damn things to me now?! How the hell did he find out where you live anyway?!" Reno shouted, not wanting to be dragged into the whole situation. Rude didn't move, he was not intimidated at all.

"Reno, just calm down and we'll talk this through." Rude tried to reason, though he knew that it would fall on deaf ears. The bald Turk watched as Reno grabbed his EMR and turn it on.

"You're telling ME to calm down? What about you? You could have broken my damn cheekbone from smacking me around like a damn punchbag!" This made Rude angry as he was trying to put that night out of his mind. Rude hadn't been proud of his actions and he knew he shouldn't have done it. Tseng was suspicious, as was Elena, and probably even Rufus.

"Reno, you know I didn't mean it...it won't happen again!" Rude shouted, but his lover wasn't listening.

"Won't happen again? Don't lie to me, next time you get drunk or get angry, I'll just be your bloody punchbag again!" Reno shouted, and moved to strike Rude with the EMR. This attack made Rude's mind snap, and finding an opening, rammed his fist into Reno's stomach. Though now winded, this didn't stop Reno from trying to fight back. Reno moved the EMR to try and strike Rude in the stomach or chest, but the only thing that happened was Rude slamming Reno into the wall, then keeping him there by his throat. The bald Turk made sure that he didn't lift Reno off of the ground, just in case he caused more damage, as there was no telling what that hit to the stomach had done.

"Reno, calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen." All Rude got for a reply was a snarl, which fuelled the bald Turk's anger.

"I...don't know...why I am...letting you...beat me...Rude." Reno gasped out, now struggling to breathe. Rude was oblivious to this fact, as he used his other fist to land another punch to Reno's stomach.

"Just face it, Reno, I will always be stronger than you, so there is no point in fighting me." Rude ground out between gritted teeth, absolutely furious. The situation with his brother, and now Reno implying that he was going to leave was all getting on top of Rude, and now he had had just about enough of everything. Landing one more blow to Reno's stomach, striking his cheek again, and after watching a trickle of blood fall from his lover's mouth, Rude shoved Reno harshly onto the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, once Rude had got ready for work, he looked down and saw that Reno had not moved a muscle. Pretending that he wasn't worried, he kicked the redhead harshly in the side.

"You're not that hurt, just winded. Get up." he said harshly. Kicking Reno again, the Turk still wouldn't move.

_Calm down, Rude. You didn't do that much damage. You know that Reno is a prankster, he is probably doing this to make you feel bad, _Rude told himself, though if he was honest, he was starting to get worried. Reno would have normally got up by now, but he hadn't moved since Rude had shoved him to the floor. Bending down, he rubbed Reno's shoulder.

"Come on, Reno. This isn't funny!" he shouted, rubbing his lover's shoulder even harder. Rolling the redhead onto his side, Rude saw that there was a small puddle of blood where his mouth had been, maybe he had done more damage than he originally thought, after all, Rude was very strong. Rude ran for the phone, he thought that now would be a very good time to call an ambulance, as he realised that this wasn't a simple prank.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: NOOO!! I STILL DON'T OWN FFVII...

**MoroTheWolfGod: **Thank you so much again for reviewing! Here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

**XxGothicKeshiHeadxX: **Aww, thankies for reviewing!!

**Lemon Wine: **Thanks for reviewing and I am glad you are enjoying the story!

A/N: I know I said I might bring Hunter into this chapter, but there was a kind of change in my plans. As I was walking home from college I got a huge wave of ideas, so it might be a couple of chapters before he comes in. He will come in eventually, once I have got the rest of these ideas down lol.

When Tseng got into work the next day, he was surprised to find a note on his desk. Curious as to what it might be about, he picked it up and saw that it was from one of the secretaries. Lifting a curious eyebrow, the Turk's eyes scanned the page, and what he read surprised him greatly.

_Dear Tseng, _

_Rude called up saying that Reno won't be in today, he was admitted to hospital last night because of a suspected stomach injury._

Tseng put the note in the bin with a sigh, and then turned around to walk out of the office. He was going to go and see Rufus, as the boss would need to know. The Wutain had his suspicions about how Reno ended up with the injury, and his first suspect was Rude. Ever since the bald Turk had come into work in a bad mood, Reno's attitude and personality had changed dramatically. Though Tseng didn't want to admit it, he did miss the prankster, Reno getting on with paperwork just didn't really look right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus was busy filing away some of his work when he heard a stern knock on his door. Confused as to who would be bothering him, he clasped his hands on his desk and looked towards the door.

"Come in." he said, and his mood lightened a little when he saw Tseng walk into the office. It wasn't long until the smile faded from Rufus' face when he saw the Turk leader's expression.

"Sir, I request permission to go down to the hospital. Reno has been admitted and I have my suspicions about how it happened." Tseng said, face remaining completely calm, when all he wanted to do was go down there and find out what the hell happened.

"Permission granted, please inform me if there are any changes." he said, and then nodded to Tseng, signalling that he could go. Rufus was beginning to wonder what was going on, things were definately strange in the Turk part of the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rude was sitting in the waiting room, nervous about what was going to happen to Reno. The Turk was mentally kicking himself, as he had lost control again and this time it wasn't just a few slaps around the face. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a nurse gently laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Could you please tell me what happened to your friend?" she asked softly, wondering if he would want to talk. Rude began to rack his brain for an excuse, he couldn't really say 'he got a little worked up so I decided to ram my fist into his stomach a few times and then I held him to the wall by his throat'.

"It was a mission gone wrong, the enemy got hold of him and had him against the wall." Rude told her, trying to sound as convincing as possible. The nurse nodded and wrote it down, and Rude let out a mental sigh of relief, pleased that she had bought the excuse. The nurse stood up and walked away, just as Tseng entered the waiting room. Rude tried to look away but he knew that he stuck out like a sore thumb, so he just waited for his boss to walk over.

"So, Rude, what really happened? I haven't sent you on any missions, so how has Reno ended up in here? It didn't happen at Shinra, so it must have happened at home." The Wutain said, relaxing on a chair and waiting for an answer. Rude did his best not to look away, but Tseng's glare was intimidating.

_Come on, Rude. If you can keep cool in front of an enemy, you can keep cool in front of Tseng. _He thought as he looked up at the boss.

"Just a slight kitchen accident, well, he did hit his stomach quite hard, but you should be able to get more answers soon. Only a little bit of internal bleeding, nothing drastic." Rude said, but he knew that it was actually quite drastic. Tseng fought the urge to laugh, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You think I'm going to buy that excuse? A 'slight kitchen accident', as you call it, would not land Reno in here with internal bleeding. You beat him up, didn't you? The same with the bruise I saw on his cheek!" Tseng snarled, fighting to keep his voice down. Rude had to look away, he was sick of being reminded about what he had done.

"It got out of control, he flew at me with that damn EMR of his! What was I supposed to do, let him electrocute me?!" Rude snarled in return, his anger surfacing again. Tseng was horrified to know that his suspicions were correct, though he had no idea the bald Turk would do that.

"I can't believe you, Reno loves you, and you go and do this. Why did he fly off the handle?" Tseng asked, trying to remain calm and remembering the fact that they were in a hospital. Rude shook his head and stood up, he wasn't prepared to go into the details, he hadn't even planned on telling Reno, but it still happened.

"I'm not going to talk about it, it's too personal. Reno wasn't even supposed to get involved, and now he has, and this is what has happened." Rude snarled, though he knew that a lot of it was his own fault. Tseng shook his head and stood up, and was just about to say something when Elena walked in.

"Tseng, Rude...Reno's coming around now. What happened?" she asked, turning to look at Rude, and then Tseng. The Turk boss just shook his head and moved over to the doorway. Turning back to look at Rude, he snarled.

"Don't think I am finished with you yet, I am calling Rufus, and then you can answer to the both of us." he said evenly, and with one look at Elena, he walked out of the room.

A/N: Thanks again to all who have reviewed so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and any new readers, I hope you also enjoy this and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own FFVII, if I did, there would be another movie lol

**Lemon Wine: **Thank you very much for reviewing again, here is another chapter!

**MoroTheWolfGod: **Thank you so much for reviewing again! Also thank you very much for the compliment. Here is another chapter!

A/N: I already have an idea for Chapter 6, the confrontation between Rude and Tseng. I also know where Hunter is going to fit in now, so he should be making an appearance soon, possibly in Chapter 6. As I already have the idea in my head, I will be writing it so tonight you may be lucky and get two chapters! Hope you enjoy this new update!

Tseng opened the door to Reno's room quietly, just in case the redhead was asleep. With a sigh, he pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down, trying to think of the best way to get some answers. The Wutain had never managed to get any answers at Shinra, but now, seeing the state that Reno had ended up in, he hoped it would be easier to find out everything. Shaking out of his thoughts, Tseng leaned his arm on the bed.

"Reno, please tell me what it going on. I refuse to believe that this was self-inflicted damage. Did Rude do this to you?" he asked, almost begging for an answer. OK, so Reno got on Tseng's nerves a lot of the time, but that didn't mean the Wutain didn't like him.

"Rude did it, I got a letter from his brother, it's a long story. Ask him about it, if I tell you then he will probably beat me up again. He's right, I am no match for him..." the redhead said with a sad sigh. Tseng could feel the anger burning inside of him, a lot of Reno's confidence had been shot to pieces, he sounded like a completely different Reno, and this was a Reno that Tseng didn't like.

"Reno, you are strong in your own way. I will find out from Rude what is going on with this brother of his, but right now, I am going to arrange an apartment for you and you alone, until everything is sorted out. I don't want Rude landing you back in here again." Tseng said, and stood up to leave.

"Thanks Tseng, you're a real pal." Reno said before the painkillers started to make him drowsy again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena was sitting with Rude in the waiting room, the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. With a sigh, she looked over at her comrade.

"What happened to Reno? Who beat him up?" she asked, wondering if Rude was going to tell her. She didn't want to push him to speak, as she knew that it would make everything worse, and nobody needed that. With a sigh, Rude stood up and went to look at the city from the hospital window.

"I did it, Elena. Believe me, I'm not proud of it." he said, not wanting to turn around and face her. That was just as well, as he didn't see the horrified look on the blonde's face. She pinched her own arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and to her dismay, what Rude had said was very much true.

"How could you?!" she screamed at him, and this made Rude turn around. He was trying to stop his anger from flaring, he had already caused enough damage because of his temper.

"Elena, keep your damn voice down! This is a hospital." he snarled at her, but this just made her angrier.

"How the hell could you do that, Rude? Reno is your comrade, in fact, he is more than that, he's your boyfriend, and you go and do this?! You're not the man I thought you were." she said and walked out of the room before Rude could make a comeback. The bald Turk didn't bother to follow her, instead, he walked out and went to see Reno.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno had fallen into a light sleep, but was soon woken up by the sound of the door opening. He looked up through half lidded eyes, but they soon widened when he saw Rude. Trying to shrink back further into the bed, he never took his eyes off of the bald man.

"I didn't tell Tseng anything, now get out." he said, voice shaking in his fear. Rude walked up to the bed and sat down on the chair that Tseng had left. He wanted to run his hands through Reno's hair so much, that was now hanging loose, but he knew that the redhead would go into a full blown panic.

"Reno, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to land you in here. I lost control again, please, I promise you, it won't happen again. Please, when they release you from here, come back home and we will talk all this out." Rude said, almost on the verge of begging. The bald Turk wasn't one to beg, but in this situation he felt he had to.

"No, no bloody way. Me, go home with you, after being knocked about like this? Oh hell no, I don't trust you, Rude, in fact, right now, I don't even want to know you, so just leave me alone." Rude resisted the urge to stand up and start shouting, he knew that doing that wouldn't help at all.

"Where are you going to live though? You sold your apartment when you moved in with me!" Rude said, trying to keep his voice to a suitable volume.

"Tseng is sorting out an apartment for me, and when I get out, you better damn well leave me alone." Reno said, not knowing where the courage came from. The redhead guessed it was because he was in the hospital and Rude wouldn't dare try anything. Rude just shook with anger and stormed out of the room, on his way to track down Tseng.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! Comments and suggestions welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaime: DON'T OWN FFVII!

A/N: Another chapter to keep you guys busy. Will probably write the next one tomorrow, but I am still planning it out in my head. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapters! Please read and review! Apologies for the shortness, the next one will probably be longer!

Rude stalked along the hotel corridor, looking for his boss. The bald Turk didn't give a damn if Tseng was higher up than he was, he wanted Reno back in his own flat. Throwing the canteen doors open, most of the customers fled the room, all that remained were Tseng and Elena, who were trying to keep calm. A tense silence filled the cafeteria, nobody wanting to speak. It was so quiet that you would be able to hear a pin drop.

"What can we do for you, Rude?" Tseng asked, trying to remain calm as Elena gaped at the hole in the wall from where the door had hit it. Rude was now shaking with fury, and the atmosphere was growing steadily heavier.

"I hear you told Reno that he was getting a new apartment." the bald Turk said through gritted teeth. He had already told Reno that he wouldn't be beaten again, and Rude wanted his fellow Turks to believe him. Tseng nodded, as did Elena, who had been informed of everything that was going to happen. She had called Rufus and he approved of the idea, but the president was now trying to think about what he should do about Rude. The solution of anger management sprang to mind a few times.

"Yes, as by the sounds of it, it isn't safe for him to live with you. Therefore, Reno will have his own apartment and you are no go nowhere near it. He will be working with Elena at Shinra and you will be working with me, that is, if Rufus doesn't decide to fire you on the spot. You should not attack comrades, as you know that the president needs all of us." he said, noticing that the innocent bystanders had fled the entire area, even the canteen staff had disappeared.

"It is safe, I told Reno what happened and that I wouldn't beat him again. I just need some time to deal with a few things." Rude said, not wanting to go into details. Tseng raised an eyebrow, deciding that this would be a good time to address the situation head on.

"What things are going on, Rude? This isn't just affecting you anymore, it is affecting everyone around you, especially Reno." Tseng said, tone clearly saying that he was going to be answered, whether Rude liked it or not.

"I do not have to tell you anything." The Turk snarled, getting defensive. Rude kept convincing himself that he could deal with it on his own, none of it was his fault, everyone was just speaking to him at the wrong time. Tseng wasn't going to take this answer.

"Tell me, now! That's an order." he demanded, determined not to give up. He watched as Rude balled his hands into fists, Tseng knew that he was pushing his luck but he needed to know what was going on. He had told Rude many times, and even Reno, that bottling up emotions wasn't healthy. With a sigh, Tseng took out his weapon.

"My weapon is more powerful than your fists, so either go home, or tell me what is going on." Wrong words, Tseng and Elena could only watch as Rude walked out of canteen. None of the Turks knew that a lone figure was watching them from the trees.

_Perfect, _he thought with a snarl as he climbed down and stealthily ran off. It was time to visit his dear brother.The figure was fast, and it wasn't long before he was heading even further into the city. This was a man on a mission, and now that Reno was out of the way, the figure planned to make his move, and if the next move failed, it was time to turn to Plan B.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading! I know what Plan B is...and you guys will find out soon enough!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't sue me as FFVII is not mine.

**xChristabelx: **Thanks again for reviewing! I am glad you are enjoying this!

**MoroTheWolfGod: **Thanks again for your review! Here is another chapter. I am not going out tomorrow so I may be able to write another one tomorrow. I already have some ideas, but I just need to piece them together. I'm interested in reading the story that you told me about in your review!

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the last one, and I hope all my readers enjoy it, the silent ones and the reviewers. Please review to let me know what you think!

Rude unlocked the door to his apartment with shaky hands, he could not believe that everything had suddenly gone wrong. With a sigh, he took his jacket off and threw it on the sofa, and then walked into the kitchen to make a coffee. Just as he had switched the coffee maker on, a loud crash, followed by a curse, came from the living room. Thinking it was Reno, Rude ran back into the room, and was shocked to see an unknown figure getting to his feet.

"Hello, brother. I hope you didn't think I was going to leave you alone." Hunter said, evil smirk placed on his face. Rude's face went from a look of shock to a look of anger.

"How did you find out where I live?" he snarled, as Rude hadn't seen his brother for a few years. Hunter let out a loud laugh, he wasn't about to go revealing any of his secrets.

"Like I would tell you, brother. Now, why don't you sample this for me?" he asked as he held out another drug sample. Rude didn't hesitate in smacking the small package out of Hunter's hands. He didn't watch as the package split and the substance fell across the floor.

"I was a drug addict once, but not anymore! Why don't you just leave? I need to put my life back together. I have enough problems as it is, and they all stem from you, so just go." Rude snarled, though deep down he knew it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of Hunter. The junkie just laughed, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Rude, Rude, Rude, I will leave you alone when you try this stuff. Don't make me have to kidnap the person who means the most to you. If it gets to that point, you will need to try it, otherwise, who knows what will happen?" Hunter said casually, which was worrying Rude.

"You won't get Reno so easily, he'll put up a good fight." Rude snarled, which caused Hunter to let out another cruel laugh. The bald Turk noticed how glazed over his brother's eyes were, it was so painfully obvious that he was high.

"Oh, that's Red's name, is it? Well anyway, your dear Reno doesn't seem that important to you. After all, if you love someone then you don't beat them up until they end up in the hospital. No wonder he doesn't love you anymore." Hunter said with a wave of his hand. This made Rude angry, he refused to believe that Reno no longer wanted him.

"That's a lie! Now get out of here and take your drugs with you!" he shouted, and then grabbed his smaller brother's collar and threw him out the door. With a sigh of relief when he heard Hunter walk away, Rude turned his attention back to the coffee maker.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of weeks later and it seemed that Reno was fine, so the hospital allowed him to go home. Tseng had already sorted the apartment out, it was still near the Shinra building but it meant that Reno didn't have to take his stuff very far. Walking into the building, the redhead made his way to Rude's apartment to get his stuff, he just hoped that Rude didn't fly off the handle. Taking a deep breath and knocking on the apartment door, Reno didn't have a lot of time to mentally prepare himself as it didn't take Rude long to open the door.

"Reno, I thought you had your own apartment now." Rude said, feeling no anger, but instead he was feeling sorrow. Reno nodded and looked up at the bald Turk, pleased that he had his shades on.

"Yes, but can I come in and get my stuff please?" he said, and Rude moved away from the door. He watched as Reno walked into the bedroom, and Rude was fighting the urge to try and get him to stay. The Turk didn't want Reno to leave, but he knew that Tseng would only get even more angry. It wasn't long before Rude was shaken out of his thoughts and he saw Reno, bags packed and ready to go.

"See you at work, Rude." he said as he walked over to the front door. Rude walked over as he would need to lock it when the redhead left.

"OK, take care Reno." he said, having an even more difficult time to try not to get down on his knees and beg for the redhead to stay.

"You too." Reno said, and Rude watched sadly as he walked away to his new apartment. With a sigh, the bald Turk shut the door and went to pt the TV on, needing to watch something to take his mind off of the recent events.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter was sitting on the roof of Shinra HQ, preparing to put his plan into action. He knew the Turks would not be around now, so Rufus would be on his own. The junkie was small enough to crawl through the vents, surprisingly enough, and it wasn't long before he found the president's bedroom. Opening the grate calmly and softly, he used rope to lower himself down and was pleased to see that there were no guards. He failed to notice the security camera as he snuck over to Rufus' bed, pulling out a gag and some rope. Shaking Rufus awake, he watched as the president tried to focus.

"What the he--mmmff!!!" he tried to shout as Hunter placed the gag over his mouth and held his arms down.

"Don't struggle, Shinra, if you want to live." Hunter snarled, and was pleased to see that Rufus remained silent. The president knew when it was pointless to fight, he just hoped he would be able to live through everything. Hunter tied Rufus' arms and legs and scrawled out a quick note to Tseng, and then, evil smirk in place, he walked out of the door, made sure there were no guards around, and made a quick and easy exit back to his hideout, while Rufus decided that he needed guards to work the night shift.

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review so I know if you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Read the last chapters

To my reviewers: Thank you for reviewing again! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

A/N: Sorry this is so late, I've had a lot going on and had a slight block.

Elena got the shock of her life when she got to Shinra HQ the next day. Tseng had sent the blonde Turk to go and check on Rufus, as he had tried to call the office and got no reply. Feeling that something was up, Elena walked down the corridor and knocked on the president's door.

"Sir, are you in there?" she called out, and was beginning to grow worried when she got no reply. She opened the door slowly, and saw that Rufus was nowhere to be seen. Raising an eyebrow, she walked around and began to study the desk, where she found a note. Picking it up, she gasped and ran out of the office, she needed to find Tseng, and fast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter was circling Rufus, the junkie was getting impatient. He looked at his watch and guessed that the Turks had found the note by now, but he wanted them to come immediately. Hunter had stretched his patience too far, the man knew that he was wasting his life and he knew that he was dragging himself down. Hunter hated the fact that Rude fought the drugs and was able to lead a successful life, and he wanted the junkie Rude back. Hunter resisted the urge to scream, he kept telling himself that he only had to patient for a little while longer. Hearing Rufus sigh, the junkie turned around and took off the gag.

"Why is Rude taking so long?!" Hunter snarled at him, his patience wearing thin. Rufus just sighed, he wasn't sure what this man was trying to accomplish so he just sat there and looked up, cool as a cucumber.

"Have you ever tried just giving up and leaving him alone. What do I have to do with this plan of your's anyway?" the president asked, maintaining his cool composure.

"Shinra, you are the person who is most important to Rude. That is why I have kidnapped you." Hunter explained to him, and was surprised when Rufus burst out laughing.

"You stupid boy, I am only the second most important person to Rude. If you really want to strike a nerve, you need to go after Reno!" Rufus said, trying to get his laughter under control. Hunter was now very confused, from what he could see, Rude didn't give a damn about the redhead.

"If Rude truly cared for Reno, then why would he beat him, twice?" Hunter asked, wanting to understand the situation. The junkie couldn't help but think that he had gone a little wrong somewhere. Rufus looked up at Hunter, remaining cool despite being in a nasty situation.

"People tend to hurt the ones that are closest to them." he said, and watched as Hunter ran out the door. Rufus had no idea about how much danger he had just put Reno in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tseng saw Elena running through the corridors so he decided to stop her before she bumped into someone. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he saw that she was holding a note. Raising an eyebrow in confusion when she held it out, the Wutain grabbed the note and his eyes widened when he saw what was on the page. He could now understand why Elena was so shocked.

_Hey there, Tseng!_

_Rude is stil refusing to take the samples I send him, how mean is that? Anyway, I am sure you are wondering where Rufus is, the fact is, he is with me. You guys aren't going to get him back until he takes that sample I sent him. Honestly, after I went to all that trouble to get it for him, you'd think he'd take it!_

_Bye for now,_

_Hunter_

Tseng crumpled up the note in his hand, he was furious. He couldn't believe that Hunter had taken the president. The Wutain couldn't understand why Rufus was taken, but oh well, the most important thing was that they needed to get the president back. Turning to Elena, he got ready to speak.

"When Reno finally gets in, tell him what has happened. Rude too." The boss said before making his way to his office.

------------------------------------------------------------

Reno was lounging on the sofa, eating a slice of toast, when he heard his door be slammed open. Confused, and almost choking, the redhead looked over the back of the sofa and his eyes widened. Swallowing the toast with difficulty, he watched the intruder.

"Who the hell are you?!" he shouted, grabbing the EMR from the table. Hunter just laughed, he loved riling people up.

"I am Hunter, the guy who sent that letter to you. I need you to come with me, Reno. If you don't, then I won't be able to get Rude to take those drugs. So come on, come with me!" he said, but Reno just switched the EMR on.

"Make me." he said as he ran at the junkie, but was stopped by Hunter's fist in his stomach. As the Turk still wasn't completely healthy, the blow knocked him unconscious. Hunter took the EMR, turned it off, and threw it on the sofa, before carrying Reno out of the apartment and to his car.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: STILL DON'T OWN IT

To my reviewers: Thank you so much again for reviewing! I really appreciate it! I am trying to get the chapters out as soon as possible, but college is rather hectic at the moment but believe me, I am trying lol.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I will try to get the next one out soon!

When Reno regained consciousness, he found himself tied to a chair. Looking around in confusion, his eyes widened when he saw Rufus tied to a chair next to him. Why the hell had Hunter taken the president, and also, why the hell had he been taken?! With a sigh, he looked back at Rufus, contemplating whether he should say something.

"Well, isn't this a fine and hunkydory mess we're in." Reno said with another sigh, not knowing what else to say. Rufus lifted his head and looked over at the Turk.

"It would seem so, and how do you suppose we will get out of this 'hunkydory mess', as you put it?"the president asked, but all he got was a shrug.

"Well my stomach kinda hurts and it's hard to think when I'm in pain." Reno answered, not knowing that Rufus was resting the urge to say 'thinking is hard for you even when you're NOT in pain' Instead of retorting, Rufus just sighed and tried to relax, though relaxing is kind of difficult when you are tied to a rather hard chair. Reno was trying to remain cheerful, but even his usual hyperness was fading away.

"Don't worry Reno, I'm sure Tseng and Elena will come and rescue us." Rufus assured him, it comforted Reno a little, but he wanted to know what else was going to happen to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose, he had summoned Rude to his office with the intention of getting answers, but so far, he had gotten nowhere. Tseng was getting increasingly frustrated, and was on the verge of losing his temper. It didn't help that Reno still hadn't turned up to work. The Wutain was used to the redhead being late, but Reno always answered his phone when he was called, but this time, when Tseng had called, there had been no answer. Looking over at Elena, who was standing by the doorway, he got ready to give his instructions.

"Go to Reno's apartment, something isn't right." he told her, and with a nod of her blonde head, Elena walked out of the office. Satisfied that she was on her way, Tseng looked back at Rude.

"Who is Hunter, and why has he kidnapped the president?" he snarled, having had just about enough of the bald Turk. Rude hated to admit it, but he could no longer hide his secret. With a sigh, he looked up at his boss and got ready to tell the story.

"Hunter is my brother, and he was the one who turned me into a junkie. When I managed to recover and begin a normal life, he grew jealous of me as he was not mentally strong enough to resist the drugs. He went quiet for a while, but then he started sending me letters and drug samples. He knows I haven't been taking them, so he threatened to take the person who means the most to me, and he thinks that is Rufus. Hunter was under the assumption that Reno meant nothing to me, because I had been taking my anger out on him." Rude said, the feeling of having a great weight lifted from his shoulders did nothing to comfort him. Tseng could feel a headache coming on, so he decided to sit down and try and work out what to do.

"We have the address of Hunter's hideout, we are to go there and rescue the president. You are to be the distraction, is that understood? This is your mess, and by not telling anyone about it you have not only hurt Reno but everyone else around you, not to mention put the president in danger." he snarled, and Rude nodded his head in understanding.

---------------------------------------------------------

Elena was met by a rather nasty shock when she got to Reno's apartment, the door was almost completely off of it's hinges! This discovery immediately told Elena that something wasn't right, so she drew her weapon, just to be safe, and entered the deserted apartment. Looking around, she saw that some things had been knocked over and found Reno's EMR on the sofa. Walking deeper into the apartment, she began to knock on doors to see if she got any reply.

"Reno, are you here?" she called out, but was greeted by nothing but silence. Coming to the conclusion that Reno wasn't there, she walked out and made her way back to Shinra HQ.

---------------------------------------------------------

Tseng was resting his head on his desk, trying to get rid of the headache that had been caused by stress, when he heard the door to his office open. He was relieved to see Elena, though the woman looked troubled.

"What is it, Elena?" he asked wearily, wondering what bad news she had.

"Reno's gone." she said, and Tseng's head fell back to the desk with a sickening thud.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: You should know it by now

Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing! Many apologies for the late update and the short chapter, I wanted to leave a bit of a cliffhanger, but I am really stressed at the moment and in turn am suffering from mild writer's block.

The Turks were restless, they were sitting in Tseng's office, trying to formulate a plan. So far, they hadn't had a lot of luck. There were only three of them, and though they were worried about Shinra being left alone for so long, they put their trust in SOLDIER to keep the place well guarded. With a sigh, the group looked at the weapons in front of them, it should be enough to get the president and Reno out safely. There were some guns, grenades, and a lot of bullets, which was all they would need. Tseng turned to Rude, who got ready to receive his instructions.

"Rude, now we know where the hideout is, you are to be the bait. Knock and wait for the answer, keep Hunter distracted while Elena and I sneak in to hide in the shadows. Basically, your job is to be a distraction, after all, it is you he wants anyway. Any objections?" the Wutain asked, though he knew that Rude would not answer him back. Elena understood that she had to stay in the shadows and look for an opening, a time when Hunter's back was turned. That way, she could begin to fre her colleague and boss. The blonde hoped that the plan would succeed, or they could all end up captured.

--------------------------------------

"Argh, I am so bored! Look, Hunter, can't you give me something to do?!" Reno asked for what seemed like the 6000th time to the junkie. Hunter was getting impatient and Rufus was trying not to laugh. The furious junkie turned around to face the redhead, who had an annoying smirk plastered on his face.

"Can't you shut up for just five minutes?!" Hunter screamed, and was pleased when Reno suddenly fell silent.

Five minutes later

"Hunter, I'm bored!" Hunter narrowed his eyes, but then perked up when he got a bright idea. Grabbing a strip of cloth, he walked over to Reno and gagged him.

_Why did I not think of that before? _Hunter pondered to himself as he took a seat and continued to wait.

-----------------------------------

Elena, Rude, and Tseng had finally arrived at the hideout. They were hiding behind a dumpster and running over their plan one more time.

"You both sure of what to do?" he asked, and when they nodded, he sent Rude over to the warehouse door, and then walked off with Elena.

_I hope this works, _Tseng thought, but forced himself to remain calm as he watched the bald Turk knock on the door.

----------------------------------

Hunter was on the verge of falling asleep, but he jumped up from his chair excitedly when he heard a knock on the door. Opening it, and seeing Rude on the other side, Hunter let a wide smile beam onto his face.

"Hey there, bro! How you doin'?" he asked and waited for the reply. Hunter saw that Rude had walked right into his trap.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	11. NOTE

Hi guys,

I'm taking a break from this fic for a while, I have a lot of stress going on, which in turn, has brought on a case of writer's block. I am not quitting on this fic, but I just need some time to get my head straight. I will try and get over this block as soon as possible.

Many thanks to my reviewers and silent readers,

Adiji-Sensei


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own FFVII

A/N: I am back again, the stress is gone, and here is another chapter. Thank you so much to my reviewers and silent readers, who have stuck by me even while this fic was halted for a while. This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys, and I will try to update as soon as possible! I really hope you enjoy this!

Tseng and Elena continued to watch from the shadows, they would need to wait until Hunter's back was turned before they attempted to even get near Reno and Rufus. They continued to remain alert, one mistake and all hell could break loose. He looked over at the brothers, wondering what was going to happen next. Tseng wanted nothing more than to run out there and kill Hunter, but he didn't feel that was the best option. That was going to be Plan B.

Rude was watching his brother closely, he was glad the door was still open which meant that Tseng and Elena should be able to sneak in easily. All he had to do was make sure that Hunter turned his back on them. Looking over, he saw Rufus tied to a chair, and saw Reno tied to another one, but he was also gagged. Rude could pretty much figure out why, but put those thoughts out of his head and focused on his brother.

"Why have you kidnapped Rufus?" he asked, and was surprised when Hunter let out a cruel laugh.

"I thought he was the most important person to you, but then everyone kept correcting me so I thought I would kidnap Reno while I was at it. He doesn't seem to like you very much though, but that doesn't surprise me as living the life of a punchbag can't be nice." he sneered, but scowled when he didn't get the reaction he wanted.

"Reno is not my punchbag, I simply made a stupid mistake." Rude told him, and the junkie fought the urge to laugh. The guy was stoned out of his head, and this didn't go unnoticed. Tseng and Elena were still carefully observing, waiting for the right time to strike, but no right time had occured and they were forced to wait. Elena was getting impatient, as was Tseng, but storming in would accomplish nothing.

"Rude, why did you not listen to me? All of this could have been avoided if you just took the sample I sent you. Why did you not do that? Your dear president and your favourite punchbag are now in trouble. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Hunter asked in a sickly sweet voice. Rude was trying to remain calm, but he was now failing miserably. He couldn't believe that his actions had not only put Reno in danger, but president's too.

"I am not going to become like you. I did it once and I swore never to go there again. Why can't you just get the hint and leave me alone?" he asked, trying to keep his temper in check. Getting angry would solve nothing, it would only cause more trouble. The junkie shook his head again and walked over to his hostages. Pulling out a gun, and then a drug sample, he held the gun to Reno's head, who was too busy glaring at Rude to notice.

"What's it going to be, Rude? What means more to you? The drugs or the punchbag?" he said, throwing the sample at his brother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Elena was looking on in shock, both her and Tseng hated being powerless to do anything. They didn't know what Hunter was thinking, but boy did they wish they did. Elena looked over at Tseng, concern in her eyes, which was mirrored right back at her. Tseng hoped that Rude had a plan, because right now him and Elena were powerless, so it was up to the bald Turk to solve this. He hoped that Rude didn't take the drugs, because that would solve nothing, but he also feared for his colleague's and boss' safety.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rude looked at the drugs, and then at Reno, who was still glaring. With a sigh, he looked over at the redhead.

"Ok, I get the point, so I was a bastard to you, you can stop glaring now." he said, but the look didn't change. It was obvious that Reno was angry with him, and Rude regretted not saying anything before. He was lucky that Tseng and Elena were helping him, but he knew that they were probably only there to rescue Reno and Rufus. The bald Turk knew that it was his mess, and it was his responsibility to sort it out, and once all this situation was sorted, he could then concentrate on getting Reno to trust him again, and move back in. Rude continued to look at the sample, in two minds about whether to take it or not.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Already said it

A/N: Sorry for the late update, had a lot of work to do at college and I have also, and still am, ill. Also, if you like RPing, check out the link in my profile, we really need members! Hope you like this chapter and please read and review!

Rude aighed as he looked from the drug sample, to Reno, and then to his crazy brother. He was stuck in a bind and now had no idea what to do, and the bald Turk didn't like this fact. He watched Reno glare at him, and watched the president, who didn't show any emotion at all. He didn't want to know what Elena and Tseng were thinking, but Rude knew that he had messed up, well and truly screwed up. With another sigh, he looked back at Reno, thinking about what to do. Rude wasn't usually one to beg, but Reno had a habit of bringing out strange characteristics in Rude.

"Look, I don't expect you to forgive me, but please, stop glaring at me, ok?" he asked, the glaring wasn't helping the immense pressure the bald Turk was feeling. Reno looked elsewhere, but the anger was still present in the room.

-------------------------------------------------------

Elena was watching the pair closely, the tension in the air was thick and it wasn't helping her nerves. She was worried and scared, but she knew she had to keep an eye on Hunter, looking for the moment when he would turn his back. She watched with hope as Rude began to pace, maybe this would be the opportunity to strike. The blonde noticed that Tseng had also perked up and had his weapon ready.

"Elena, as soon as he turns his back, you focus on getting the president out. I will keep hidden and shoot Hunter if I need to." he told her in a hurried whisper. Elena had managed to hear her instruction, and she nodded before continuing to watch the scene before her.

-------------------------------------------------------

Rude began to pace, and knew that Hunter was watching him. He wondered where Tseng and Elena were, but he knew that they wouldn't let him down.

"Why do you want me to take these drugs? Why not find someone else?" he asked his brother, staying in one spot. He watched as Hunter smirked and produced another packet from his pocket, and then held it in front of Reno's nose.

"You want to take it, punchbag?" he asked in sickly sweet voice, and Rude fought the urge to lash out at Hunter there and then. He watched as Reno turned his head and Hunter sighed in mock hurt.

"Honestly, you're just as ungrateful as my dear brother." he said and placed the packet back into his pocket. He turned his body completely to Rude, which turned out to be a very stupid thing for the junkie to do.

-------------------------------------------------------

Elena saw this as her chance, and began to slowly and silently move through the shadows. Thankfully, Rufus was near the wall, so she should be able to get to him without having to step too far into the light. She felt Tseng move up behind her, and knew that he was ready to back her up. This filled her with confidence as she got closer to the president. Rufus saw her but remained quiet, knowing that she was there to untie him. He was a bit angry that he didn't have his shotgun with him, but he was ambushed, so that was no surprise.

"Go to Tseng, I'll get Reno." she whispered after she had untied Rufus, and he nodded and used the shadows to walk safely to Tseng. Just as Elena reached Reno, that was when Hunter decided to turn around.

"Well what have we got here then? There's more of you!" he shouted and turned the gun on Elena. Rude took out his own weapon and pointed it at Hunter, and Tseng knew it was time for him to act. Leaving the president in a safe place, he moved out into the open and pointed his weapon at Hunter.

"You're surrounded, just give it up!" Tseng shouted, and watched to see Hunter laugh.

"You shoot me, the punchbag gets shot along with the blonde." he said with a smirk, before turning to look at Rude.

"Look what you have done, all you had to do was take the drugs. You have dragged your friends into this now, what a fool you ar--urgh..." he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Rude had shot him in the shoulder. Elena grabbed the junkie's arms and Tseng ran over to help her. They found some rope and it wasn't long before Hunter was tied up and defenceless. Rude walked over and untied Reno easily, then took off the gag. He moved to hug the redhead, but watched as he shrank back immediately.

"Reno, I'm sorry..." he said softly, but after a warning glance from Tseng that said 'deal with it when we get back to Shinra', the bald Turk walked out with his friends.

A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Find out next chapter if Rude can make it up to Reno...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Still don't own it

A/N: Thanks so much to my reviewers! I know the updates have been far between recently, but a LOT has been going on in my life, but here is another chapter for you. It is a bit longer than the others, which I am pleased to say, and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review!

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, in a way hoping that he would wake up from a rather nasty nightmare. He was trying to come to terms with everything that had happened, so he turned a stern glare to the uncomfortable man in front of him. Taking a seat at his desk, the Wutain took a deep breath, trying his hardest to keep calm.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why did you not say anything?! Not only did you put Reno in danger, but also the president! Explain yourself, Turk." he snarled, not in the mood for excuses, just the straight truth. Rude fiddled with his tie, a sign that he was very uncomfortable, and looked up at Tseng through the black lenses of his shades. He had no excuse for his actions, and the bald man had never seen his boss this angry before.

"There is no excuse, and I realise that I made many stupid mistakes. I know that I should have said something, and instead I turned my anger on Reno, which I really shouldn't have done. Punish me however you will, but I accept full responsibility, and if you want to fire me, then so be it." he said, and then waited in tense silence for Tseng's answer. The Wutain was lost for words, he had no idea that Rude would say all that in one go, and remain so calm. With a sigh, he stood up.

"You are not fired, which is a request from the president. However, you have many bridges to rebuild, you will move offices so that Reno can have his space, and in your OWN time, you can concentrate on rebuilding your relationship. Dismissed." he snarled, and watched as the bald man left the office.

-------------------------------------------------

Elena was busy taking the rounds of paperwork to the different offices, she planned on going to Rude's before Reno's, but she wasn't sure she had the courage to walk through the door.

_Come on, Elena, get a grip on yourself. You've faced bandits, rebel gangs, loads of other life threatening stuff, you can deliver some paperwork! _She told herself furiously. Putting a smile, though a very fake smile, on her face, she knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey there, Rude. Got some more paperwork from Tseng." she said, trying to sound cheerful. In a way, she felt sorry for the bald Turk, but at the end of the day, she knew that he had brought it on himself. The blonde decided that it would probably be best if she kept out of the whole situation. Her thoughts drifted back to the discussion she had had with Tseng earlier.

_FLASHBACK_

_Tseng was sitting at his desk when Elena knocked on the door, he had called her office requesting to see her. He knew things must be awkward for her, as she was friends with both Reno and Rude, but he had to make sure that she didn't get involved or that would really complicate things._

"_Elena, I am sure you have a pretty good idea why you are here." he said._

"_Yes." she told him, and then waited for what her boss had to say next. _

"_I don't want you getting involved in this, you need to stay away from the situation, otherwise it could escalate more than it already has. I am not saying that you can't say anything if they ask advice, but you are not to get involved in any actions that they make towards each other, is that understood?" he asked, all business. When she nodded, he dismissed her._

_END FLASHBACK_

Elena was snapped out of her thoughts by Rude waving a hand in front of her face. He looked a bit concerned that she had just spaced out.

"Elena, are you ok? You spaced out for a moment there." he told her softly, and the smile quickly found it's way back on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, was just thinking about something. Anyway, there is more paperwork for you to do, Tseng wants it on his desk by tomorrow." she told him, and was just about to walk out of the room when Rude's voice stopped her.

"Elena, would you be able to give me some advice?" he asked softly, obviously feeling ashamed that he had to ask for help. Elena sighed and thought about it for a moment before sitting down at Reno's old desk.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, though she had a good feeling anyway.

"Hwo do you suggest I get Reno to trust me again?" he asked, and Elena began to think. She had no idea what to suggest, as Rude knew more about what he liked.

"Well, you could get him something he really likes? Nothing TOO expensive though just in case he still rejects you, something like, some really exotic cigarettes, he smokes like a chimney so I'm sure he'll like that." she suggested, and was pleased when Rude thought it was a good idea.

"Thanks, that sounds like a great idea!" he told her, and got on with the paperwork as Elena walked out of the room.

----------------------------------------------

When Reno got back to his apartment that night, he was surprised to find about six packs of cigarettes on his doorstep. Picking them up, he looked at the note, and as soon as he saw the handwriting he knew who it was.

_Reno,_

_I know I was an idiot, so Tseng flew me to Wutai to get these exotic cigarettes for you. I know that when we went together, you loved them.I know you are mad at me, as you won't even look at me, let alone talk to me. I know I am not known to beg, but I love you Reno, and all I am asking for is a chance to speak with you so that we can talk everything through. Please, call me as soon as possible, even if it's to tell me no, I just want to hear your voice again._

_I love you Reno, please give me a chance to explain myself,_

_Rude_

Reno sighed, picked up the cigarettes, and unlocked his door. He knew that begging was very uncharacteristic for Rude, so he knew that the bald man meant it. Flipping open his phone, he dialed Rude's number and waited for the bald man to pick up.

---------------------------------------

Rude was at the other end of the apartment complex, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Reno had called him. Taking a deep breath, he answered.

"Hey Reno, I take it you got the cigarettes..." he said slowly, and then waited for the redhead's answer.

"_Yes, I did, thank you. You said you wanted to talk, so come by my apartment later, you know where it is. See you later". _Reno said and then hung up. Walking into his apartment, Rude began thinking about what he was going to say.

A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	15. Apologies

Hi,

My deepest apologies to my readers for not updating for so long. This fic is NOT finished yet, and I do plan to finish it so don't worry. I have exams going on at the moment and not a lot of time, and I am also struggling to connect with this fic as well. I keep trying, but am currently failing. Please be patient with me while I get over this writer's block. Thank you to my readers for supporting me all the way!

Adiji-Sensei.


	16. IT'S BACK!

Disclaimer: Still don't own FFVII.

A/N: STUPID MISTAKES IS BACK! The block went away, and I thank you all for being patient with me. Art is nearly over, and I will have a lot more free time to write. Thank you all for sticking with me, and here is a new chapter for you! I will try and make it long so it is hopefully going to be worth the wait.

---------------------------------------------------

Rude swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, he was not looking forward to this conversation at all. Looking around, the bald Turk made sure that Tseng wasn't around, as he lived in the same apartment building. If the Wutain caught Rude going near Reno's apartment, well, the usually quiet Turk couldn't bear to think about it. Gathering up his courage, Rude knocked on the door and waited in agonising silence for the answer,

---------------------------------------------------

Reno was chilling out, tryng to keep calm. He knew that Rude would come, but he wasn't sure when. The redhead almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the knock on the door.

_You can do this, he does not want to hurt you so everything will be ok._ Reno told himself as he walked over to the door, and greeted the very uncomfortable Rude on the other side. Stepping back in silence to allow the taller Turk in, Reno moved into the kitchen and looked over his shoulder.

"Want a drink?" he asked, and on Rude's affirmative nod, took out two bottles of beer from the kitchen. Rude sat down on the sofa in uncomfortable silence, he wanted to get this talk over and done with, he knew it wasn't going to be easy. He took the beer that was given to him, and watched as Reno sat in a huge armchair the other side of the room.

"So come on, let's hear it." Reno said, taking a sip of his beer and watching Rude closely. The redhead saw the obvious discomfort his partner was in, but was determined not to show his emotions.

"Reno, I have no excuse for my actions, I honestly don't. Please, I want us to be able to put this is in the past and repair the relationship. I love you too much to let you go. I am not asking for forgiveness, I put you and the president in terrible danger and I am lucky that Tseng didn't fire me. If it wasn't for the president's understanding, I would have been out. Please, all I want is a second chance." Rude said, and tense silence fell in the apartment. Neither of them knew what to say, and Reno was trying to think up something to say to the bald man opposite him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena was sitting in her own apartment, watching the TV. Reno lived in the apartment directly above her's, and she was pleased that there had been no crashes or anything of that kind. She let out a bored sigh, the blonde had nothing to do and there was nothing on TV. She wanted to go upstairs and make sure everything was ok, there was usually a lot of banging or loud music blaring, and the silence was really beginning to worry her.

_Stop being paranoid, everything is fine. I just hope Reno listens to Rude..._ she thought, but couldn't get rid of the doubt at the back of her mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence was getting unbearable, and Rude wanted to scream to get it to end. Reno was just sitting there, almost in a world of his own.

"Reno, please, say something!" Rude begged, he wanted to know what was going through the redhead's mind. Reno seemed to snap out of his daydream, and turned a glare towards the bald man on the sofa.

"Please leave, I need to think." he said, no emotion in his voice at all This worried Rude, and he wanted to stay, he didn't want to be kept in suspense.

"Reno, please, why can't you answer me now?" the bald Turk said, but Reno's expression didn't change at all. Rude could not believe how much the redhead had changed, there was almost no trace of the fun loving prankster opposite him at all.

_What have I done to you? _he thought sadly as he continued to stare at the out of place expression on his partner's voice.

"I said, please leave, I need time to think. If you don't leave, I will tell Tseng, and he can deal with you. I know you are walking on thin ice." Reno snarled, the anger and confusion making it's way into his voice. Rude was telling his body to move, but it wouldn't. He could tell that Reno was losing his patience, and if the bald Turk wasn't careful, the redhead would call Tseng and he would more than likely lose his job.

"Please, Reno, can we talk this out now. How can I get you to trust me again?" Rude watched as Reno stood up and made his way to the kitchen, wanting to get rid of the empty beer bottles. Rude was now feeling the anger make it's way into his chest, which was not a good thing when there were empty glass bottles in the area.

"If you want me to trust you, you can get the hell away from me when I ask you to." Reno said evenly and walked into the kitchen, and the bald Turk could hear the bottles clank on the side.

"But Reno..."

"I believe he asked you to leave."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena had grown sick of the silence, and had made her way to Reno's apartment. She had grown worried about the redhead, he also looked like he wasn't eating well. She knew that he was skinny, but he'd seemed tired and she didn't think she had ever seen him make his way to the canteen. As she approached the back door, she heard Reno telling Rude to leave, and the bald Turk protesting, so she knew that she had to do something before a fight broke out. Walking in, knowing deep down that Reno would be pleased with the interruption, she walked in and faced Rude.

"I believe he asked you to leave, so I suggest you do so before I call Tseng." she said, and watched as Rude sighed and just moved away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rude was surprised that Elena had interefered, but he knew that it would be for the best if he just left.With any luck, Reno would speak to him at work and they would be able to sort something out.

"Reno, please talk to me when you are ready, you know I'll be waiting." he said and walked out of the apartment. Once he was gone, Elena watched Reno fall onto the couch in relief.

"Thanks Laney, I was a bit worried he wasn't going to go then." he said, and ran a hand down his face. Reno was knackered, but knew that he would have another sleepless night. Elena, like Tseng, didn't like this new Reno, nobody did, he was just...too different now.

"What happened with Rude?" she asked softly, wondering if the redhead would open up. Too tired to argue, Reno just fixed his weary green eyes on Elena's face.

"He came round, begging and stuff, saying he was sorry and that he loves me, and expected me to answer him straight away," he told her, and Elena just sighed. She had been told not to get involved, and knew that her boss was right, but it hurt to see her two friends hurt.

"Reno, please, go back to your old self. We all miss you. It's too quiet, and you haven't redyed Rufus' hair pink for so long!" Elena said, and was pleased to get a small laugh out of Reno.

"The look on his face was priceless, but I got too much goin' on, Laney." he said, and Elena immediately became serious.

"What are you going to do, Reno?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you all for sticking with me, reviewers and silent readers! I appreciate your support so much, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Please review! Will Reno every be the same again? I don't know, I haven't decided! You'll just have to wait and see!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: After not updating for so long, you'd think that I would have bought FFVII, wouldn't you? Well, I still DON'T OWN IT!

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers and silent readers, who are giving me the confidence to continue writing. I do allow anonymous reviews so please, even if you aren't a member of this site, please review! (I think I allow it anyway lol...no-one's complained that I haven't...)

Chapter 6: Memories and Strange Conversations.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were very tense in Shinra HQ, they were also very quiet. The president was making his way back to his office after getting a drink from the canteen, and the silence was beginning to drive him crazy. Rufus was contemplating making a new rule that you were forbidden to date your co-workers, as the atmosphere all around was tense, and nobody dared to go near Rude in case they ended up with his fists in their faces. Yes, everybody had caught wind of the situation, news spreads fast in Shinra, and now the lower employees only go near him if they really have to. Rufus sighed and began to hum to himself, anything to break the tense silence. Unlocking the door and going into his office, he flicked on the lights and walked over to his desk. Waiting impatiently for the computer to start up, he looked on when he noticed he had no work to do.

_Today is going to be a very long day... _he thought as he rested his head on the large desk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tseng had arrived early, as usual, at about 7am, but was shocked to see that Reno was there before him. The Wutain was using every last bit of his patience in restraint, trying so hard not to snap. He took a deep breath, counted to ten, and let it out. Walking over to Reno, he tapped the redhead on the shoulder but wasn't surprised to see him jump.

"Reno, get the fuck out of this building, don't come back until at LEAST 11, you are really starting to worry me now." Tseng demanded, this Reno was not normal, and yes, the pranks got irritating, but believe it or not, the Wutain was beginning to miss the pranks. It wasn't every day you saw Rufus Shinra with hot pink hair. Tseng chuckled at the memory, he would never forget the look on the young president's face.

_FLASHBACK_

_Everything had been reasonably quiet in the Shinra building, when all of a sudden, a furious cry rang through the corridors._

"_RENO! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAIR!!"_

_Lo and behold, there was Rufus Shinra, President of Shrina Electric Power Company, running through the building with hot pink hair._

_END FLASHBACK_

Reno raised an eyebrow at his boss when Tseng began laughing like a madman. It wasn't very often that Tseng had an outburst like that, and frankly, the redhead was rather afraid.

"What's so funny?" he asked as Tseng tried to compose himself, though failing rather miserably.

"I was just...heh...remembering the time...hehehe...that you dyed Rufus' hair pink!" This memory did get a smile from Reno, that sure had been a fun day, it took Rufus weeks to get his hair blonde again.

"That's got to be the only prank of mine that has made you laugh, makes me feel like I have accomplished something in life." the redhead said with a fake sob, and Tseng thought, for just a moment, that Reno was beginning to act like his old self again.

"Anyway, Reno, back here, at 11, with a 'Yo boss, what's hanging?' so that I can shout at you like I normally do. Now bugger off." Tseng said, and watched with a smile as Reno mock saluted and walked back to the elevator.

_Finally, things are starting to feel a little more normal..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Reno got into his car, he let out the most frustrated scream ever. He had left for work early so he wasn't stuck in his apartment with the memories of Rude.

_It's OK, you can do this, driving around Midgar for four hours isn't too bad. The fuel bill will be horrendous, but at least I won't be going stir crazy in the apartment...AW HELL I'LL BE GOING STIR CRAZY IN THE DAMN CAR! That isn't good, guess I better spend the next four hours at home. _Reno let out a frustrated sigh and drove home as slow as he possibly could, getting a sadistic grin on his face as he listened to all the angry drivers behind him telling him to go more than 5mph.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Elena arrived at work, she didn't feel the amount of tension that she expected to when she left her apartment that morning. She wondered what was going on, maybe Reno had spoken to Rude? She didn't know, but she had no intention of going near the bald Turk, especially after interrupting his and Reno's talk last night. She knew it had to be done, and Tseng would have been furious if fists went flying. The blonde had to stop herself from holding her breath when Rude turned the corner. The killer intent coming off of the man was terrifying, in a way, she hoped that Reno would refuse to get the relationship back on good terms. Elena put on her best cheerful face and looked up at the bald Turk.

"Morning Rude!" she said, but couldn't help but shrink back when the bald man looked at her.

"Elena." he said, and just walked into his office.

_Well it could of been worse...my limbs are still where they should be, so that's a good thing..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At half eleven, just to be his difficult self, Reno strolled into the Turk department whistling a small tune. He didn't even notice the glower on Rude's face when he walked past him, but for a moment the redhead was wondering where Tseng was.

_Strange, he's usually bellowed for me by now..._

"RENO!! YOU'RE LATE!"

_Ah, like music to my ears! _Reno thought happily as he made his way to Tseng's office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tseng was waiting for Reno with a smile on his face, it felt just like old times. He had no idea about the talk with Rude, but had a feeling that some of Reno's cheery mood was fake.

_Do this all the time Reno, like you used to. OK, it gives me awful headaches, but I appreciate the headaches, really I do. The pharmacist is starting to miss me because I haven't bought any painkillers for months. _The Wutain was snapped out of his thoughts when Reno walked into the office.

"Yo boss, how's it hanging?"

_Oh my sweet Gaia, he listened to me..._

"DON'T LISTEN TO ME DAMNIT!!! I TOLD YOU TO BE IN AT 11, YOU NEVER DO AS I SAY! STOP DOING AS I DAMN WELL SAY!"

"OK."

"NO IT'S NOT OK! YOU DID IT AGAIN! STOP DOING WHAT I SAY!"

"...OK?"

"ARGH! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Tseng's throat was getting sore.

"OK." Reno turned to leave, but was stopped by Tseng's frustrated scream.

"DON'T GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

"OK." Reno said, and just as the Turk boss was about to scream, he noticed that Reno had left the office.

"Ow...sore throat, time for a drink..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rude was bored in his office, it was too quiet and he had finished all the work. The bald man wanted to go and see Reno, but knew that Tseng would rip him a new one if he went anywhere near the redhead. Just then, a small smile appeared on Rude's face, Tseng said he couldn't go NEAR Reno, but the Wutain didn't say that he couldn't CALL Reno. Picking up the phone, Rude dialled the number to Reno's office.

_Yo._

"Hey Reno, it's Rude, now before you hang up, any chance we might be able to have a chat?" Rude asked, trying to remain calm and keep any anger out of his voice. He was sick of waiting now, and he wanted to know if Reno would take him back or not.

_This is about last night, isn't it?_

"Yes, yes it is. Look, I just want to know, OK? Why can't you tell me."

_I don't think I can trust you, I need to think about this. Why can't you just be patient and give me some time? Do you even remember the stuff you did? You beat me up, twice, got Rufus kidnapped, got me kidnapped, and you expect me to just say 'oh my Rude, I have missed you so much, come back to me'? Believe it or not, this stuff takes time to get over. How am I supposed to trust you if you won't even give me time to think?_

Rude was getting frustrated, but knew that he couldn't show it. As much as the bald man hated to admit, Reno was right. How was the redhead supposed to trust him again after all that stuff he did?

"Look, you know I am sorry, I just want to know how I can make it up to you. At least tell me that."

_Right now, just give me some space and leave me alone for a while. That is all I want right now. Anyway, I have stuff to do, paperwork to set on fire, a certain blonde's hair to dye electric blue, so I need to go. Bye._

Rude hung up as soon as he heard the dial tone, and rested his head on his desk. After a few minutes, a smirk found it's way to his face.

_Rufus with electric blue hair...this should be a laugh..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another chapter out, they are getting to be over 1000 words now, which I think is good progress considering my chapters used to be quite short and struggled to make 1000 sometimes. Not sure when the next chapter will be out, but rest assured, there will be Rufus with electric blue hair. I am still not sure which ending to have, so you guys can decide. Tell me in your reviews whether you think it should be a happy or sad ending. Please review to let me know what you think of this chapter as well. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Still don't own FFVII, man I'm like a stuck record...

A/N: Very near the end now, I think this may be the end chapter. I will do my best to end this well. I hope you guys like it, and the way it is in my head, this is the very last chapter! I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and sticking with me through the ups and downs of this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last chapter ???

Stalking through the Shinra complex, in the dead of night, was one hell of a nutter. Quiet as a mouse, the figure opened the door to the president's quarters, and slinked into the room with amazing stealth.

There was his target, on the bed, the now blonde again hair. The figure smirked, and opened up the bottle he was holding.

_This is going to be sweet..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus woke up and stretched, before noticing that his pillow was a rather strange colour. Putting it down to not being fully awake, he walked into the bathroom and got the shock of his life.

_Well, at least it's not pink this time..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rude was in a rather good mood for once, he didn't know why, but when he saw Rufus walk by with his electric blue hair, it filled him with hope that Reno would go back to him.

_He's acting like normal, this is looking good!_

Walking to his office, he opened the door and got ready to start a new day of work. The bald Turk was looking forward to seeing Reno, and right now, all he had was good news in his sights, and maybe a trip to the bar to celebrate with the redhead later. Switching on the computer, he tried to concentrate on the work, but was too happy to do so. He couldn't wait for Reno to drop by!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena could tell there wasn't nearly as much tension in the air as there had been, and she liked this fact. She wondered if Rude had left the Turks, as things hadn't been this happy for a while. That thought left her mind when she saw him walk into the office, seemingly in a good mood.

_That's strange, I wonder what he's so happy about... _she thought as she went off to find Tseng, as she needed more work to do. The blonde couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen, she couldn't shake it away. She hoped her instincts were wrong, but oh, they had been right so many times in the past.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tseng wasn't surprised to hear Elena's soft knock on his door, he knew she was after more work. The Wutain was amazed at how fast Elena got through her work, she never seemed to stop. He called for the blonde to come in, and saw that once again, she was ready for more.

"Good morning Elena, I don't actually have that much for you today." Tseng told her, and turned around to grab the pile. There really wasn't a lot, only a couple of folders, she'd have it done in no time. The blonde sighed and took the folders from her boss, who gave her an apologetic look.

"I'll have this back soon, what do you want me to do afterwards?" she asked, still a bit worried that she couldn't shake the bad feeling she had down in the pit of her stomach. Tseng seemed to pick up on her mood.

"Elena, what's wrong? Is it something serious?" the Turk leader, and watched as Elena turned back.

"I just have a bad feeling, a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"We get these feelings all the time, I'm sure everything will be ok." he told her, trying to take her mind off of it. Even if it meant that it would take her longer to do the work, Tseng didn't want the blonde to feel uncomfortable. Elena nodded once and walked out of the office, hoping that her boss was right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno had just managed to get all of the electric blue hairdye off of his hands. Walking back to his office, feeling very proud of himself. Not even accidentally bumping into Rude killed his mood.

"Morning Rude! Off to look at my latest masterpiece?" he asked cheerfully, and Rude was surprised by how relaxed the redhead was.

"Would it have anything to do with Rufus' hair?" he asked, and Reno nodded, a huge grin on his face.

"Pink's already been done, and doing it purple with pink splodges would take too long!" he declared. Rude thought, while Reno was in a good mood, he would ask the hyper Turk when it would be a good idea to have a chat.

"Reno, would we be able to have a chat later?" he asked, and Reno's hyper state instantly disappeared. Unknown to everyone, he had come to a decision.

"Sure." he said, and walked off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening...

The day had not been very exciting, Elena had managed to shake her bad feeling away with vast amounts of coffee, and Rude had, surprisingly enough managed to get some work done. The bald Turk was now waiting for Reno, who had dropped a file of ash, which used to be paperwork, back to Tseng's office. He didn't have to wait long, as the redhead came into the office and sat down in spare chair. An awkward silence followed, until Rude broke it.

"So, what's your answer?"

"No, I want to live life, without you Rude." Reno said, eyes somehow piercing the lenses of Rude's shades. That was it, the emotional damn had burst, and the bald Turk flew at Reno, knocking him right off the chair. Reno took out his weapon, which he had a feeling he would need, and immediately switched it on, charging at Rude.

"Do you understand why I left you?!" he shouted, but had the wind knocked out of him by Rude's fist, colliding straight with his stomach. Once he was winded, he was left defenceless. Rude threw him to the floor, rage taking over, but was knocked over by Reno tripping him with his legs. Fists flew all over the place, and soon they were both as tired as each other. With one last burst of energy, Rude grabbed Reno's ponytail and pulled him back. The redhead struggled as much as he could, but could not break free. Rude held onto his former partner easily, and pulled a letter opener from his desk drawer.

"If I can't have you, nobody can." he snarled and stuck the sharp item through Reno's neck. Throwing the smaller Turk to the floor, Rude walked out of the room and in a few minutes, Reno had bled to death.

------------------------------------------------------------

When Elena arrived at work the next morning, a nasty smell hit her nose. Following it, she found herself at the door of Rude's office. Knocking gently, she pressed her ear to the door.

"Rude, are you in there?" she asked, and on hearing no reply, she opened the door and screamed at the sight she found.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tseng ran for the Elena as soon as he heard the scream, she hadn't screamed like that for a long time. He soon found her, kneeling in a pool of blood beside a body.

"Elena, you've seen dead bodies be--WHAT THE HELL?!" Tseng shouted, and saw the letter opener poking out from Reno's neck.

"Rude...is nowhere...to be seen...but he was the only one here with Reno last night." Elena said, composing herself.

"That bald bastard did it." Tseng said between gritted teeth, and swore he would get revenge.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The funeral was short and sweet, but Reno would be missed by all of Shinra. Rufus even kept his hair electric blue for the event. While the coffin was being lowered, nobody saw the lone figure watching from the trees, sadistic smile on their face. Rude had cracked, he was insane, and would leave Midgar and never be seen by anyone from Shinra again.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Stupid Mistakes is now finished! I hope you all enjoyed it. I just wrote a little oneshot as well that was posted today too. Please review on this as well as 'You're No Son of Mine', which is the oneshot. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
